


Yours Always

by dustandroses



Series: Yours [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Collars, Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Marking, Power Play, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I saw you tonight, the way you watched me. I could feel you – even from across the room."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** This story was first posted on March 28th, 2007.   
>  Dedicated to Sandersyager for encouraging my muses, and to Ozsaur for putting up with my stubborn insistence on finding _just the right word_!

John loved these first moments inside Ronon – the sultry heat of his body, the tremble of muscles held in check, all that strength at John’s command. The exhilaration that surged through him when Ronon’s body yielded to his, the way he could even feel it in his own body when Ronon relinquished control, sparked John’s own pleasure even higher.

The intensity of John’s feelings at these moments sometimes frightened him – it awed him that Ronon would trust him this much, and it made John ache fiercely with the need to be worthy of that trust. And he couldn’t deny that it also aroused him that a man like Ronon would submit to him, would consider him _deserving_ of such complete surrender.

Kneeling behind Ronon, his chest pressed against Ronon's back, John could feel the bunch and flex of the muscles in Ronon’s arms as he pushed back against John’s powerful thrusts. The collar John had placed around Ronon’s neck pulled tight against his throat as John flicked his tongue along the edge of the soft leather, gathering the bright salt taste of Ronon’s sweat.

John’s lips brushed against Ronon’s ear as he spoke, his voice low and commanding as he slowed his strokes, his hips moving in a sinuous roll. He didn’t speak much during sex, but tonight his words were important and he wanted to make sure that Ronon heard every one. He bit Ronon’s ear, tugging on the lobe and bringing his focus to John’s words.

“I saw you tonight, the way you watched me. I could feel you – even from across the room. I sat up there at the main table with Caldwell and Elizabeth and I wanted nothing more than to have you by my side, wanted everyone there to know that you belong to me.”

John felt Ronon’s muscles clench at his words, making his mind buzz with pleasure as his breath caught in his throat. His arms wrapped tightly around Ronon, he slowed his breathing until he could focus enough to continue, trembling with the effort it took to hold back – to not just start pounding into Ronon’s body.

“I know you hate that I can’t claim you publicly, can’t show how proud I am that you are mine. So until the day I can, you will wear this collar. Always. It will be your constant reminder that you belong to me.”

Ronon gasped, the way he usually did when he was on the edge of control, when he could no longer contain his passion. His body shuddered, squeezing John’s cock, making his head reel and his voice rough and gravelly.

“Do you understand me, Ronon?”

“Yes. I understand. I’ll wear it always. I’ll never take it off.”

The note of desperation in Ronon’s voice was too much. John couldn’t hold back any longer. He began thrusting again, deep, powerful strokes that wiped away his frustration at the duty that made him hide, the ache of want he felt every time he realized no one could know.

The pure rush of pride in the way Ronon surrendered to John burned all that away and left nothing but their bodies moving in sync. There was only the heat of desire as they slid and rocked and ground together, the spiraling pleasure that grew and twisted between them. When it was time, John reached up, linking his fingers with Ronon’s and whispered into his ear.

“Now.”

John’s hips bucked up as he came, biting down on Ronon’s shoulder, his teeth breaking through the skin, the taste of copper in his mouth. Ronon roared his own release, head back, eyes closed, fingers gripping John’s tight enough to hurt as his come striped the wall.

Gasping and shaking, Ronon slowly lowered them both to the bed, and they rolled together, arms wrapped around each other, still shuddering with aftershocks, grasping each other tightly as their heartbeats slowed and their sweat cooled.

John ran his hand up Ronon’s chest, the cuff of the dress shirt he still wore dragging on his nipple and causing Ronon to moan. He ran his fingers around the soft brown leather of Ronon’s collar, smiling possessively as Ronon arched his neck instinctively and sighed contentedly at John’s touch.

John whispered, “Mine,” against Ronon’s skin just before their lips met and they kissed deeply, full of emotion and promises that didn’t need to be repeated aloud. They both knew.

“Always.”


End file.
